Change
by sevenofmine
Summary: Timekeeper Leon had never had time for a relationship or had he just never wanted one? But now it is time for a change, since he got a new working partner who seems to be quite attracting...
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning (!) of a FanFiction. I don't know if I'll find time to write it on. If you want to continue the story, I'm open to give you all necessary information about the new character and how it should go on...**

Chapter 1

"Leon, there's a new case for you," the boss said when he entered the big hall.

"I'm on my way," Leon said and logged out of the computer.

"No, not alone. You need a partner."

"I've never needed one," he said sharply and was nearly out of the room.

But the boss grabbed his arm. "It's dangerous out there in Time Zone 12. You don't have backup."

"I've got Jaeger and Kors," Leon referred to the other timekeepers.

"Ya, they're working together. And you need someone who watched you that you have enough time on your clock," the boss reminded him again.

"And who do you propose?" Timekeeper Raymond Leon asked and his ice cold light-blue eyes stared down at his boss who started to smile for having 'convinced' the worker. He led Leon through the corridor and into another big hall.

"Miss Riddle?" he asked and a young woman turned around. She was very thin, tall, about one meter seventy-five, had very blonde hair and deepest black eyes.

"That's timekeeper Theresa Riddle," the boss explained. "That's Raymond Leon, I told you about him," he said to her and the two timekeepers shook their hands. "And you will be nice to each other!" the boss reminded them. "Miss Riddle is new here, she worked In Time Zone 3 before," he added and disappeared in the crowd of working timekeepers.

"How long?" Leon asked shortly.

"Long enough," she answered and they walked out to the parking garage.

"I assume not as long as I did?"

"No. You're here for over fifty years, right?"

"Yes," he answered unfriendly and together they stepped into his car and he started driving.

Timekeepers Riddle and Leon arrived at the crime scene when two others were pulling the body out of the river. Kors and Jaeger, the other two timekeepers Leon was working with, were watching.

They stepped out of the car and Leon introduced his new partner: "Jaeger, Kors, that's Timekeeper Theresa Riddle. She'll now work with us." They exchanged 'hello's while Leon was already examining the body.

"Thirteen zeros. Unlucky for all," Jaeger commented. "The last time anyone saw him alive, there was over a century on that clock."

"Well, around here, they'd kill you for a week. What was he doing in this Time Zone?" Timekeeper Leon asked and looked around.

"What I was thinking was he might have brought this on himself," Jaeger proposed.

"Interesting. How long you been keeping time, Jaeger?" Leon asked sharply.

"Five years."

"Let me know what you think when you have been doing it for 50. It doesn't matter why he came here. What matters are the hundred years that came with him…Theresa, what do you think?"

"Stolen…but I assume nobody saw anything," the blonde girl answered. She wore a tight black latex-suit and a black coat with black boots, typical for time keepers, they were all dressed in black.

"See, she's here for a day and already better than you," Leon said.

"Gotta be a witness," Jaeger mentioned.

"Like she said," he muttered and turned around to examine the environment.

"What would you like us to do, sir?" Kors asked.

"What we always do. Follow the time," he said and walked back to the car. "Theresa, come with me," he ordered and she followed.

Before he opened his car, a nut from the other side of the river screamed over: "Hey, Ray. I'll give you ten minutes for an hour."

"When are you gonna get out of the game, Leila? You must be pushing sixty!"

"Thanks for letting everyone know," she snapped back and the two timekeepers got in the car. But Theresa hesitated a moment, "is that a video camera?" she asked and pointed up.

"Well seen, come on. We're gonna get the tape," Leon said and they drove away.

"What do you think?" Kors asked Jaeger when they were alone again with the dead body.

"About what?"

"About her," he answered.

"She's…pretty."

"Pretty? She's damned hot. And now, she's gotta work with _him_. What a waste…"

"He's fast," Jaeger said impressed. The three timekeepers were sitting at the computer screen, Leon was standing, and were watching the video tape.

"He's gonna have to be," Leon mentioned with his soft voice and the Irish accent.

"The camera doesn't show us how the body got into the river," Kors reminded. "What do we really know?"

"What do we know?" Leon muttered. "We know that most thefts in Dayton amount to hours or days. This was a century. I don't see anymore circulation."

"He could have capsuled the time," Kors proposed but Theresa shook her head: "You can't hide a hundred years in the ghetto."

"That's right," Leon said surprised but without turning around. "They can sense when a man has a month more than he should."

"Then the time must have left town," Theresa suggested and that was the moment when Leon turned around. "You check it out," he ordered the other three timekeepers.

"Sir, you were right," Jaeger said two hours later.

"If you turn back the clock the day of Hamilton's death, and look at the time checks, someone spent years crossing four different Time Zones from Dayton-"

"To New Greenwich. The cameras picked up his suspicious behavior," Leon ended the sentence. "He's conscious of the surveillance, he doesn't have a bodyguard and he runs."

"But if he has the time, he doesn't need to run," Jaeger mentioned. He and Kors had problems walking as fast as Leon did, Theresa was fit enough and used to it.

"It's a hard habit to break," Leon answered and they slowed down to the woman who watched the surveillance videos.

"You're looking for a match?" Leon asked.

"His name is Will Salas," she answered.

Leon's face became ice cold and pale.

"You know him?" Theresa asked.

But he shook his head. "No. I remember his father," he said slowly at exactly the same moment when they received another phone call.

"A usual few hours missing," Kors declared.

Leon nodded. "Theresa and I will solve this, you two find out more about him," Leon decided and pointed at the picture of Salas on the screen.

It was already late night when Theresa and Leon came back from arresting a usual mobster. It was nearly nobody left in the timekeeper office.

"I'll go home," he explained but she asked: "You always go home alone?" He looked surprised but nodded.

"You're from here, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You walk fast, you can run fast, you're in a hurry and you take your daily time rations very lately. You're used to not having much time on your clock," she said and stared into his crystal blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, congrats. You persuaded me to continue. But I can't promise to write another chapter more. That film's longer than I remembered and Leon's scenes are so rare...**

**But don't hesitate to leave reviews**

Chapter 2

It wasn't what he usually did. And he still didn't know what exactly had happened. But when he got the call from the Timekeeper's central, he had found himself awaking in his own bed, but not alone.

Next to him a girl was lying. She was a beautiful girl…and his colleague. Damn shit, he cursed himself. How could that have happened?

But however, he picked up the call and woke Theresa so that they could together drive to where Will Salas was suspected. It was a long drive to Time Zone 4 but after hours together with Jaeger and Kors they arrived.

"Thank God. Now, how about that game?" Mr. Weis asked Will Salas in the exact moment when the doors flew open. The crowd of people were pushed aside by the timekeepers, Kors, Leon in the middle, Jaeger and the small and slender figure of timekeeper Riddle.

"It's alright everyone. What's this about?" Weis tried to calm down the situation.

"I'm sorry to have break up the party, Mr. Weis. I just need a word with your friend," Leon said in his typical, half-impolite manner.

"My friend?" Weis said disgusted. He didn't want to be a friend with someone who seemed to have problems with timekeepers. And he made that very obvious. "Very well."

Jaeger and Kors brought Salas to another room and Leon and Theresa followed them.

"I'm Timekeeper Raymond Leon."

"I'm Will Salas."

"I know," Leon answered impatiently. Theresa had to smile. He could really be a fucking asshole. "What are you doing in this zone?"

"It's not illegal, is it? To change time zones?"

"No…it's just rare," he answered.

They talked on and on and Theresa wondered how much hatred could there really be found in Raymond. What did he really feel toward her? He hadn't talk a word with her since they had left his house. Was he angry or just confused?

"That time will be held, along with you," Jaeger stated and started to remove his time. "We'll leave you two hours for booking and processing.

"Why are you investigating a suicide?" Salas asked when the timekeepers were already half way out. "There's mass murder in the ghetto every day."

"That is fascinating," Leon whispered and turned back to him. She stopped and tried to figure out what he was muttering. "I heard another man talk like that. It was over twenty years ago. You're probably too young to remember your father. We'll arrange safe transport. This is New Greenwich after all," he hissed and left again.

Theresa managed to smile. He put his hand on her back and accompanied her out of the room. They walked out and waited. But Will waited. Waited for a chance to escape. And he took it.

It was all so fast, Leon just caught Theresa who was pushed away to Will who was jumping down the staircase. The next moment, everyone had frozen and Leon realized why: He had taken Silvia as a hostage.

"Stop him!" everyone was screaming while Will ran out – together with Silvia. Theresa jumped to her feet again and followed by Leon, they were hunting down the stairway and after him.

They heard the car's engine coming online and saw the back lights. They jumped into their cars, Raymond was driving, Theresa on the co-driver's seat, calling for back-up.

It was late evening traffic and the cars were driving slowly. They managed a course between them and after the silver car. She looked into his face and saw nothing but hatred and that he was determined to catch Salas. He never failed and she feared that with his attitude, to definitely catch him, would prevent him from doing so.

He drove faster and faster. "Raymond," Theresa whispered and tried to calm him down. "We'll get them. Slow down. Everyone's alarmed. Please, Raymond." But he didn't listen. Their car touched Salas' but slowed none of them down.

Suddenly, Salas' car turned around and he drove backward. "Is he fucking crazy?" she whispered silently. She didn't have any influence in the scene and just hoped that Raymond wouldn't kill them both.

It was so suddenly over. Just a van touched them and stopped immediately. She felt herself being pushed to the car's door and back again. "Satisfied?" she asked sarcastically and angrily for his maneuver. He just stared after the escaping outlaws.

They drove on all night to rule out some possibilities where they could have gone. It has already become daylight again and Theresa was sleeping on the co-driver's seat. She awoke not very softly when Leon braked hard.

"What?" she asked rudely. Although she didn't need much sleep, she was angry about his nerving habits that brought them into danger of life.

"Look down there," he said chewing his gum.

"Cutting it close again, sir," Kors mentioned when Leon had re-filled his time.

"Well, I'm still walking around," he just answered and started to examine the crime scene. When it went on like this, Theresa was sure, he'd one day run out of time without a car around.

"By the lack of dead bodies, we have to assume they're also," Theresa mentioned with her strong voice.

"So where do you want us to start looking?" Jaeger asked.

"We don't. He'll come to us," Leon said and sat down on the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He hadn't wanted it. She had persuaded him. Why always chasing criminals? What was time worth at all? Why couldn't they just go and leave everybody behind? This was the question she asked him. He had only smiled. "Your clock isn't ticking yet," he answered. "But mine is."

"You have two days now. It's enough to run away from here."

"And after the two days."

"I know how to get a job…"

"What kind of job?"

"A job where nobody asks questions. Even not when you're a former timekeeper. Just come with me."

"Where?"

"Timezone 16, the worst of the worst. Trust me," she whispered and kissed him. But what he didn't know was that he was the last real timekeeper of them all. And the only reason he had to go was because if not, Will would never succeed. But when he left everything behind, took the last time he had and ran with her, then it was clear that Will was going to succeed…as much as Raymond succeeded in surviving and leaving the past be past…


End file.
